


Kylo Ren is a gentleman.

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: Teach a sand rat to shower [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And so was Kylo, F/M, He tried to be a gentleman, Rey was trying so hard, rey said yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: Kylo tried so hard to be a gentleman.Rey didn't want him to.





	Kylo Ren is a gentleman.

He should have said no.

He knew he should have denied her request and said he was just kidding about letting her sleep in his quarters.

But of course, his stupid pride and her hopeful expression had won the battle, and he was suffering the consequence in his bed.

He offered to sleep on the couch like a proper gentleman, but Rey insisted he joined her in bed because ‘Otherwise, what’s the point?’.

He only wished he had paid more attention to those acrobatic lessons back in his Jedi training days, because at the moment, it took all of his will power to make sure their bodies were not touching. Rey fell asleep immediately after her head hit the pillow, and for a girl with an AT-AT a size of a shoe box, she sure hogging a lot of space.

“Hmm.” 

Rey made a soft, troubled noise, brows furrowed in her sleep. Kylo wasn’t sure what to do to make her relax, so he just laid there and staring at her sleeping face.

“No, don’t leave me. Come back!”

Before he could do anything Rey threw herself on him, clinging to him with so much strength Kylo didn’t know how he could escape.

Oh, Maker helps me.

He closed his eyes when he realized every parts of their bodies are touching. He could feel her thigh resting between his, her face nuzzling his bare chest, and her breasts, R’iia, her soft breasts were pressing through her sheer night gown and lighting him on fire.

At the moment he knew why Jedi needed to practice celibacy, he really doubted he would be able to think straight after this.

And for the love of Maker, the girl wouldn’t STOP moving! The friction was starting to make him react. Kylo tried to think about anything that could put the fire out, but nothing was grossed enough to make this less...stimulating.

Not even Chewie in a bikini.

He decided to wrap his arms around her tiny waist, trapped her body in his embrace. Rey finally stopped, but the happy sigh she made in respond to his embrace made the matter even worse for a second.

He closed his eyes, praying to all the gods he could think of to give him strength to endure this torture until the night passed.

 

 

 

Kylo Ren was nothing if not a survivor.

“Wow, your refresher is huge! Why did you even bother to find me a room? This room is more than enough for both of us!”

He heard her asked from inside the refresher. Fortunately, Rey had detached herself from him during the night, so he could sneaked into the refresher and...took care of himself before she woke. But the thought of a naked Rey talking to him through a very thin wall made Kylo felt heat stirring up again.

Oh, my sweet little sand rat, why must torture me like this.

And that was when he realized Rey didn’t have any clothes in his quarter.

“Rey, I’ll go grab you your dress from your quarters, Okay?” He told the girl in the refresher.

“Oh, it’s all right. I’ll go.”

Rey said, sliding the door open, revealing her freshly showered self. Kylo couldn’t help it. He just kept staring at her smooth skin, resisting the urge to snatched away her towel and licked every drop of water from her skin. His eyes traveled down to her perfectly toned leg, wondering what it’s like to have those beautiful legs wrapped around his waist, or perhaps resting on his shoulders while he-

“Ben, are you okay?” Ray asked, walking towards him with concern in her eyes.

That was when he realized she was merely holding the towel in front of her to shield her private parts from his eyes. He swallowed hard, his voice hoarse as he asked his beloved scavenger.

“Um. Why don’t you wrap the towel around you body?”

“Why? Am I supposed to to that?”

She looked down at herself. Of course, how could he forget about her lack of any survivor skill aside from scavenging.

“Yes, it helps cover you up.”

“Well, you didn’t seem to care when I asked you to cover up...” She shrugged. He just sighed, and decided to have  a droid dropped her clothes off instead.

 

 

 

“What are these?”

Rey poked the meat with her finger suspiciously. 

“You don’t know what meat is?” Kylo frowned.

“Of- Of course I know what meat is.” She blushed. “I just have never seen a real one.”

He was silent, and then started cutting his steak quietly. Rey looked down at all the silverware in front of her. She was puzzled by different types of forks, spoons, and knives that she just stared at them awkwardly.

“Here. Try it.”

Kylo place the small piece he cut onto her plate. Rey used a fork to pick it up, her eyes widened as flavors exploded in her mouth. Kylo smiled at the sight, and pull her plate near to cut her tea into small pieces.

“Rey, you got something…” Kylo reached for her face with his bare hand, wiped the gravy off the conner of her mouth, but before he could pulled away, Rey grabbed his large hand in hers, and before he knew it, sent his thumb into her mouth and sucked gently. She let out a son moan indicated how good the gravy was, but the vibration sent a shock wave through his body. Kylo pulled his thumb free from her soft, puckered lips instantly.

“I…have to work..”

“Oh, okay. when you are done maybe we can train in your training room?” She asked. Kylo nodded absently and everything but ran away from the room.

 

 

 

When he thought nothing could be possibly worse, Rey proved him wrong.

“Nice training room.”

She said. His scavenger was in a white tank top and a black legging that hugged her skin perfectly. Her hair was tied into a bun, exposing the back of her neck that he wished he could leave a mark or ten there some day.

Kylo was programing the training droids when he heard her called.

“Ben, can you come here for a bit?”

When he turned, Rey was sitting on the floor.

“What do you need?”

“Spread my legs.”

He almost choked at the request. “Pardon?”

“I am stretching my legs, but I need you to keep my legs spread.” She explained, grabbed his hands and placed them on either side of her thigh.

“Hold me down, okay?” Kylo didn’t trust himself to reply, so he just nodded.

“Okay.” Rey took a deep breath, tried to her position as long as she could. Kylo didn’t want to be a creep who kept staring at her, so he closed his eyes.

“Ben, harder…”

“What?!” He almost jumped at the unexpected request. Rey was still focusing on holding her pose.

“I said press harder. I can still move my legs.”

“O..kay?” He gave a little more strength into his hands, tried to hold her legs down as she asked. He could feel her muscle trembling with pain when she said through her gritted teeth.

“Harder, Ben. Please…. you are not hurting me.”

Exhaustion in her voice somehow excited him even further. Kylo shook his head to get rid of his inappropriate thoughts and focused on pressing her thighs down.

“Ah…”

Soft little moan escaped her lips and Kylo knew he had reached his limit.

“I…work…I need to check on something.”

He stuttered and got the hell out of there before Rey could ask any question.

He need a shower.

A very, very cold shower.

 

 

 

“I did everything you said! I dropped some hints, saved him clues, but he just didn’t get it!”

Rey groaned in frustration as she dug through all the holo about preparing Kylo’s crowning ceremony. Apparently he needed to have this ceremony to make his new status official, and as his…co-ruler? Consort?Empress? it was Rey’s responsibility to oversee the preparation with Phasma’s as her temporary ssisstant.

Across the reading table, Phasma sighed. She knew Kylo was not…experienced when it came to this, but even she had to admit that Rey had really tried her best.

“Well, maybe you just need a little bit more direct approach.”

“Like what? Straddling his lap until he got a clue?” Rey asked sarcastically.

“Have you thought about just asked him nicely?”

“What? No! That’s embarrassing!”

“And straddling him isn’t?”

“….Fine, you got a point.” Rey sighed, and went back to picking out flowers for the ceremony.


End file.
